The Lion's Trap and The Sheep That Walked Into It
by bleachlover1999
Summary: A lion and a ram can't be friends. According to the saying, a foolish sheep becomes a lion's prey. Aries and Loki are no exception, but at the same time, they don't exactly follow that saying either.


A/N: NONE! JUST WANT TO GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Summary: Conflicts between sheep and lions.

Aries sat deep in thought, staring up at the starry sky of the Spiritual Realm. She was in her 'room', which was really just a serene and huge grass field surrounded by sturdy wooden fences. Flopping down onto the soft grass, Aries felt a sigh slip out of her lips.

There was only one problem that was troubling Aries at the moment: A golden-mane, egoistic, strong, and stupid problem. That problem is also known as, her loyal best friend, Loki.

Aries rolled over onto her stomach to lay her head on her crossed arms, immersed in her inner-conflict.

What are the good things about Loki?

He's brave and loyal, like when he protected her from Karen's harsh treatment.

He had a strong sense of justice, also seen when he fought alongside Lucy and Fairy Tail.

He was very kind, and was unwilling to drag others into his own problems.

He was smart even though he doesn't seem like it. When in battle his strategies almost always work.

Uh… If you can think of any others, please just list them down yourselves.

Now here's the fun part: What are the BAD things about Loki?

He's a HUGE flirt.

He's always so secretive and never tells you anything.

He's a stubborn block-head and when he makes his decision, there's no changing his mind anymore.

He doesn't have his priority set straight, like when he went on a date when Lucy needed him in Edolas.

That idiot didn't consider Aries', all the spirits', and Fairy Tail's feelings when he planned to disappear to atone for his 'sin'.

He was reckless and stupid, contracting the 4th pro statement, and always got himself injured.

He always lies, hiding his own pain, always telling himself that he was okay when he wasn't.

He's annoyingly persistent.

His irritatingly adorable puppy-, no cub eyes-, no wait. WHAT THE HELL WAS ARIES THINKING?

Was it just her, or was his list of 'cons' endless? Shaking her head, Aries got up from the ground, patting her clothes clean. A little walk always cleared her mind, so why not now?

Aries walked towards the far end of the large field, where a hill was situated. She took a mini-versioned hike to the top of the hill and stood there, spreading her arms out wide and stretched. The stretch relaxed her body and mind, so Aries happily breathed in the clear clean sky of her home.

The stream that flowed through a small stretch of the field on this end (It connected to Aquarius' lake/house) caught her eye. While studying the rippling surface of the water, the sound of the rushing water soothed her. The clear sparkling water reminded her of the time when she was still Angel's spirit, and had to fight Loki by the river…

NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!

Aries pushed out her palms against the springy grass to roll forward and down the hill. Tumbling to a stop, she swiftly got to her feet and raced back to the other end of the field, where she had originally been laying. Relishing in the feel of the wind blowing back her fluffy unruly pink hair, and the breeze brushing against her cheeks, Aries felt her heart lighten significantly. No Loki in her mind now…

There goes all her efforts and down goes her heart again. Oh well. Since she couldn't stop thinking about 'it', she might as well just try get it done with already.

Aries began tackling her nagging doubts:

Everybody says that the lion and the ram don't go together, and that was true, logically. A lion was a predator and carnivore, whilst the ram (or sheep) was the prey and herbivore. A ram, or sheep, was timid and shy, always tending to try avoid violence and solve conflicts peacefully. A lion, on the other hand, was headstrong and brave, never afraid to fight for themselves and others.

It all made sense, so was Aries and Loki the only exception? They were the same as the animals they represented. Aries was the shy and petite sheep while Loki was the out-going and strong lion leader. The only difference was that Loki was the one who protected and befriended Aries, not eating her or whatever a lion would do to a sheep.

And not just that either. There were so many sayings in the Human World that talks about how a lion and sheep are always enemies, how the two were always on two different sides. The lion stood with whoever they wanted, and the ram only joined if absolutely necessary, sometimes even staying out of battles or wars of animals that Humans have made up.

It was just silly about how Humans decided two animal's fate only based on their small amount of knowledge that they possess of them. True, a ram (Or sheep) was shy and docile, but it _could_ be headstrong and determined too. And just to prove that right, Aries would gladly fight as well when it was to protect a friend. A lion, though stubborn and prideful, was also gentle and possesses a steady leadership.

Karen's contract with both of them had allowed Aries and Loki to know each other better, and they had formed a strong friendship. All throughout Karen's harsh ownership, Loki had been the support that kept Aries going, keeping her from breaking. Loki was hiding his own pain doing this, and Aries knew it. She let him know that she would gladly support him just like he had done for her, but he still hid his agony from the rest of the world.

At the time when Karen had used Aries as a shield against the opposing mage, she was forced to return to the Spiritual World to heal, barely holding onto consciousness. When Scorpio and Gemini had brought her into Loki's den to rest, Loki was beyond angry. His fists clenched so tight that his fingernails cut into his palms, Loki had punched the wall of the den so hard that a section of it collapsed. He locked himself up in his den for a long time, evidently struggling with his own rage. A few outraged words had escaped him however.

"Why can't humans just stop treating us like we have no feelings? Why can't they just see us as equals?" Loki's voice had shaken when he furiously shouted out those words.

During Loki's absence from the spiritual world, Aries had been in a state of unbearable depression. The Spiritual Realm had felt so vacant without Loki joking around. The other spirits seemed to be laughing less to, whereas Aries rarely smiled anymore. Without their proud lion leader strolling around, it just seemed like they were a group on the verge of dissolving none sure of what to do next without a leader's orders.

When they had been fighting against each other during Fairy Tail's mission to stop the Oracion Seis, both Aries and Loki had known what the other was feeling. Aries felt the pain of having to hurt her friend, or even try to hurt her friend. She felt like she was being stabbed a million times in the heart when their fists connected or when her fluffy pink wool clouds pushed him back forcefully.

Their eyes had connected when Loki blocked Aries' punch with a glowing fist. In Loki's eyes, Aries witnessed the torture he felt from having to reunite with his friend in this situation. Instead of being allowed to catch up with her like he had wanted to, he was being forced to inflict pain upon her. Before, he had tried with all his might to protect her, and here he was, fighting her out of loyalty to his owner, no matter how reluctant he was.

Aries' eyes had been pools of misery. Tears were barely being held back in her eyes as she attacked; sending a flurry of punches and kicks at Loki. When she had jumped into the air for a high-jump kick, Loki had dodged to one side, but their sight lines had crossed, revealing the regret that both parties felt.

_That's right…_ Aries thought, sitting on the grass, curled up like a fluffy ball. _We've been through so much, regardless of our natures. The lion and the ram can't be together, but we're the only exception. Together, we're not 'The Lion and The Ram'. We're the spirits of Lucy Heartfilia, Leo and Aries, nothing else._

"Hey!" Hearing the shout that was meant for her to hear, Aries turned her head around to see Loki leaning against the fence. He gestured with his thumb to his den, "I've got chocolate from the Human World!"

Aries just managed to stifle a laugh. You wouldn't be able to tell, but Loki was a chocaholic. But then again, so was Aries.

"Alright, I'm coming. You've better have saved some for me!" She replied, jogging to where Loki was waiting for her, a piece of milk chocolate already in his hands.

Yep, she was the sheep who walked into a lion's trap. Aries had fallen for Loki's trap, his love trap.


End file.
